Regarde-moi
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Jean-Jacques attire tous les regards, sa propension à se faire remarquer est sa marque de fabrique. Pourtant, une personne ne prête pas attention à lui. Et ça le fait enrager…


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

J'ai un déferlement d'inspiration en ce moment c'est fou. J'écris sur mon couple malsain (parce qu'au départ je préfère voir Yuri avec Otabek), mais ceci est une fic défouloir et dieu que ça fait du bien !

Je remercie grandement ma petite poire pour m'avoir insufflé une dose de motivation et ma choupichose (Mad) pour sa bêta-lecture.

Au départ je n'aimais pas trop JJ mais maintenant c'est différent, il y a du bon dans ce garçon ^^.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~oOoO~OoOo~

 **Regarde-moi**

~oOoO~OoOo~

* * *

Dans le monde du patinage, il y a de la rivalité, une forte tension. Une tension de celle qui nous pousse à nous dépasser, à vouloir croquer le monde, les autres, effacer leurs performances.

Jean-Jacques était de cette trempe d'athlète plein d'assurance, orgueilleux et énervant. Il avait tout pour lui : une vie dorée, un physique de mannequin, une belle fiancée, un talent inné et une endurance à toute épreuve. Il affichait toujours son sourire mystérieux teinté d'ironie. Il inspirait l'envie, telle une rock-star du patinage, il se mettait en avant sous le feu des projecteurs n'hésitant pas à prendre des poses sensuelles pour attirer les regards. Ceux de ses fans. Il aimait briller autant que battre tous les records. Un groupe très célèbre dans son pays lui avait même écrit un hymne, pour dire de sa renommée.

Quand les patineurs le croisaient, sourire triomphant, dents dévoilées, ils le contournaient. Son attitude hautaine inspirait du mépris.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait lui en vouloir ? Ses parents depuis tout petit lui disaient qu'il était le meilleur, une graine de champion. Son père souhaitait qu'il reprenne le flambeau familial. Jean-Jacques patinait avant de savoir marcher. Il était fier de montrer ses nouvelles figures à sa mère qui souriait et exhibait ses photos à tout le gratin. Ce garçon était né pour devenir une étoile, rien de plus. Alors il s'était ancré cette doctrine dans son esprit, rien d'autre n'avait de place dans sa vie.

Il devait être au devant de la scène, surpasser et écraser tout le monde. Son côté culotté en déroutait plus d'un. Sauf un adversaire. Un récalcitrant qui ne ployait pas sous ses intimidations ou ses minauderies sarcastiques. Ce prodige venu du froid lui aussi. Ce talent précoce qui déjà rivalisait avec les seniors de sa catégorie.

Yuri Plitsestky l'agaçait autant qu'il l'intriguait. Ce jeune chat sauvage, toutes griffes dehors se tenait toujours prêt pour en découdre, comme pour lui sauter à la gorge. Et ça, Jean-Jacques adorait. Quelqu'un lui tenait tête dans une certaine mesure, sans avoir peur de lui. La réputation du jeune Russe fît le tour du monde du patinage, le Canadien le vît plus d'une fois, la mine renfrognée sur le bord de la piste ou dans les gradins, bougonnant à tout va ou carrément en hurlant. Le brun n'imaginait pas qu'un garçon aussi fragile d'aspect puisse accéder à ce niveau international. Une fée cachant un tempérament de harpie, voilà ce qu'il se disait à son propos. Et ça le faisait plutôt rire.

* * *

Jean-Jacques aimait fanfaronner sur la piste d'entraînement, ou à l'hôtel au bras de sa charmante petite amie. Les autres devaient l'envier à coup sûr. Il voyait bien les regards en biais, surtout ceux du Coréen. Mais pas Yuri. Non, lui se contrefichait de la gloriole du Canadien.

Et maintenant qu'il jouait dans la cour des grands, Jean-Jacques avait tout le loisir de le rencontrer aux championnats ou réceptions. Pour attirer son attention, il le provoquait dès qu'il le pouvait. Ses remarques mesquines faisaient mouche : le chaton mordait à l'hameçon à tous les coups. Et le noiraud jubilait comme jamais, derrière son sourire éclatant et son œil malicieux. Quelque part, ce rival venu du grand froid l'inquiétait… Jean-Jacques savait qu'il égalerait le champion en titre, ce qui impliquait que peut être il allait se retirer dans l'ombre des géants de glace. Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas, rien que cette idée rongeait sa raison, effritait ses nerfs.

Sa jalousie s'exprimait lorsqu'il voyait Viktor et son protégé donner une interview aux journalistes ou lorsque leur entraîneur les sermonnait. Yuri ne prêtait pas attention à sa petite personne, jamais, juste pour lui lancer ses éclairs sylvestres emplis de haine. Jean-Jacques détestait cette expression de rejet. Yuri était sans doute plus fort que lui dans une certaine mesure, sur le plan de la compétition, du caractère, de la fureur de vaincre. Pire que tous les patineurs qu'il croisât dans sa vie. Sans savoir le définir, cela lui faisait mal, exacerbait sa contrariété. Ou sa convoitise…

Plus le grand brun le détaillait sous tous ses aspects, plus son intérêt grandissait. Pourquoi ces fichus Russes se sentaient supérieurs aux autres nations et arboraient cet air indifférent et sûr d'eux ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'agiter, ni d'intimider. Ils entraient dans une pièce et leurs auras glacées impressionnaient l'assistance. Alors JJ n'existait plus. Et toujours pas dans les prunelles jade.

Le Canadien s'ingéniait à trouver des vannes afin de faire sortir ce jeune garçon de ses gonds. Le physique fin fonctionnait bien, ainsi que ses sous-entendus sur son apparence presque féminine. Entre deux mots assassins se cachait une envie non avouée. Sans ça, pourquoi le taquiner à tout va ? Pourquoi lorgner sur ses courbes pas encore formées ? Pourquoi observer l'éclat vénitien se refléter dans les vitres de la verrière ? Pourquoi redessiner de ses pupilles avides, les lignes effilées de sa mâchoire ?

Yuri était beau. Yuri possédait une beauté unique, slave, lointaine. Jean-Jacques obtenait généralement toutes les faveurs des autres. Mais pas celle là. Il souhaitait le voir à ses côtés, sur le podium, lui à la première place et ce félin sauvage à la deuxième. En dessous de lui. Toujours en dessous de lui…

* * *

Au fil des championnats, Jean-Jacques commençait à être à l'apogée de son impatience. Encore des remarques, encore des tentatives d'approche et toujours la distance de sa proie pour seule réponse. Yuri grandissait et lui s'affadissait. Intolérable. Une fois de plus à la _Coupe Internationale de patinage du Canada_ , l'adolescent l'ignora. Ses traits tirés trahissaient sa colère d'avoir perdu. Après les photographies d'usage, le blond se rendit dans les coulisses, décompresser et surtout pour tenter de se calmer. JJ par contre avait perdu de sa jovialité triviale, son rival ne l'avait pas félicité ni même regardé. Yuri se contenta de crisper sa mâchoire en regardant l'horizon. Ultime affront.

Peu après s'être fait prendre en photo par quelques fans, le vainqueur partit à la recherche de son antagoniste. Cette fois-ci les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme ça ! Dans sa fuite en avant, il n'avait qu'en point de mire la reconnaissance de ce jeune prodige, son intérêt. Et puis merde, il voulait tout bêtement se rapprocher de lui. Point.

D'un pas déterminé, JJ arpenta les dédales de couloirs, slalomant entre les participants et le staff, bousculant même quelques employés auprès desquels il s'excusa. Tout le long de sa recherche, ses pensées dérivèrent sur la raison de cette espèce d'obsession. Il le vit enfin, au fond du couloir pénétrant dans les toilettes, dans son habit de lumière avec sa veste de survêtement sur le dos – son éternelle capuche sur la tête. Le sang du plus âgé ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, ne se résolvant plus à ce mutisme couvert de dédain. Yuri allait le regarder, enfin, droit dans les yeux. Il allait… Il allait quoi ? En cet instant le brun ne savait plus, le fil de sa logique s'étiolait. Mais ses pas le conduisirent dans la salle d'eau, devant son homologue qui se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Le sourire narquois de Jean-Jacques refit surface, comme une barrière de protection.

Sans le regarder, Yuri demanda sèchement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux tête de con ?

— Tu aurais pu me féliciter chéri… attisa le second.

— J'ai pas que ça à foutre, dégage !

— C'est comme ça que tu parles aux plus âgés, tu lui parles comme ça à ton Viktor ?

Dans un soupir d'agacement, le blond se retourna enfin pour faire face à son interlocuteur, sa mèche voilant un de ses yeux. Cependant il arborait son air patibulaire.

— Ca te regarde pas pauvre tâche ! Retourne dans ta forêt et saoule moi pas !

Les lèvres du Canadien se pincèrent de vexation. Trop c'était trop. Il réduisit la distance entre eux en seulement deux pas et agrippa les bras du plus jeune fort, trop fort. Ce dernier grimaça mais ne broncha pas.

— Enlève tes sales pattes je te préviens…

— Ou quoi chéri ? Tu compte me faire quoi du haut de tes un mètre vingt ?

Le souffle hachuré de Yuri devenait de plus en plus intense, traduisant sa rage. Et surtout, le rictus malsain de ce foutu Canadien qui le narguait. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au bout il le provoquait, à la limite du meurtre. Car là le tigre aurait bien sorti les crocs pour déchiqueter ce sale caribou. Et pourquoi il l'examinait avec cet air de psychopathe d'ailleurs ? Entre colère et panique, le plus petit se sentit perdre pied, maintenu entre les grandes mains basanées.

— Vas-y, renchérit le dominant, montre moi ce que tu sais faire. Tu veux jouer les _bad-boy_ , assume.

Sans prévenir, Yuri lui envoya un coup de pied puissant, droit dans les mollets. JJ lâcha sa prise et se courba dans une douleur aigue.

— Putain, t'y vas pas de main morte !

— Connard ! Bon je me casse, je t'ai assez vu j'ai envie de vomir.

Mais en passant près de lui, Yuri se fit happer par cette même main vigoureuse. L'autre se redressa prestement. Dans un mouvement rapide – et sous le coup de la surprise – le noiraud poussa son prisonnier contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, son étreinte se fit plus rude encore que la précédente. Yuri serrait les dents et le noya sous une pluie d'insultes russes. Il se débattait comme un diable seulement le plus grand se colla contre lui, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre le mur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin sale pervers ! feula le blondinet.

Nullement impressionné, en fait plutôt amusé, JJ donna une impulsion qui cogna le Russe contre le revêtement. Et un juron de plus. Rafraîchissant.

Le Canadien s'avança, pencha sa tête au niveau de celle de son vis-à-vis et dans le même temps, glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses de l'autre. Cette proximité, ce jeu ambigu l'excitait follement. Il avait voulu le coincer, lui faire ravaler son air hautain et revêche. Peut être aussi profiter de cette beauté atypique. Ce surnom qu'il lui donnait n'était pas non plus anodin. Et là il passait enfin un moment à l'abri des regards, sans l'ombre de Viktor, sans personne pour troubler son envie. Son envie de quoi d'ailleurs ? Grand dieu JJ ne le savait pas lui-même. Il avait l'impression que ce chaton le narguait pour tout même quand il ne prêtait pas attention à lui, ou surtout lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas.

JJ était happé par cette ivresse, cette domination qu'il exerçait tout à coup sur ce corps souple, bourré de talent. Tandis que Yuri se débattait pour sortir des griffes de ce taré, le brun s'attarda à respirer l'effluve frais du plus jeune. Sa main coula sur la taille à peine marquée, plus que celle de sa fiancée. Et ça lui plut. Cette sensation, ce toucher, cet autre corps collé contre le sien. Le temps défilait sans que Jean-Jacques ne sache comment tout avait commencé. Il dérapait grave. Il désirait juste lui rabattre son caquet de punk rebelle, lui prouver sa supériorité. L'asticoter, l'embêter, se divertir. Ces notions s'imbriquaient les unes dans les autres tandis qu'il se perdait dans la moiteur de Yuri. Son souffle erratique lui donnait le tournis, ses yeux plus humides que d'habitude l'émoustillaient. Oui, enfin il faisait ressentir à ce garçon quelque chose.

Soudain, JJ reprit pied dans la réalité. Il allait trop loin. Yuri avait peur, peur comme un adolescent de son âge sans protection. Ses injures, ses accès de colère, tout ça s'évaporait sous la frayeur. Ce n'était clairement pas ça que le plus âgé souhaitait. Il s'écarta du blond comme s'il reçut une décharge électrique, les mains en l'air, bafouillant des excuses penaudes. Puis il sortit de cette pièce, vite. Vite avant de recommencer. Vite avant de plonger dans les éclats de lichen souillés par les larmes. Il venait de faire pleurer un de ses rivaux les plus vaillants. Il venait tout simplement de perdre la tête, pris à son propre jeu.

Adossé contre le mur de dehors, main sur sa bouche, JJ ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Et aussi, comment redorer son image auprès de Yuri, pour qu'enfin, il le regarde autrement que comme un ennemi…

 **FIN**


End file.
